Naruto: Hydra's Rising Tide
by Kmon13
Summary: At Age 5 Naruto Uzumaki stumbled upon the Lair of the Avengers worse foe before receiving a legacy that would make him into the most feared Shinobi in the Elemental nations... ((Responding to GamesRMine's Naruto As the Red Skull Challenge.)) Proofread by AnimeWriterFreak.
1. Ch 1 Rebirth of the Red Skull

**Naruto: Hydra's Rising Tide**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Naruto, that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto nor Do I own the Red Skull, Hydra or anything I use from Marvel universe since they are the property of Marvel Comic who happens to be owned by Disney now like Star Wars whose lawyers are legion.

**A/N:**Hey this is Kmon13 here responding to the challenge made by GamesRMine to continue however I'm not going to make him a hero or a villain since most of Konoha has treated him like dirt during his childhood….

* * *

**Ch. 1 Rebirth of the Red Skull**

Naruto sighed he had been kicked out of the orphanage for the sixth time this week…though this time he walked past the Well of no Return. The Well of no Return was a famous landmark in Konoha. In the legend it states that If you fall down the well you can never get out. Naruto had never heard of this legend so he looked down the well as he tried to see how deep it was just to pass the time. Naruto saw something glint. Now being curious he slowly climbed down to the glint and managed to see a button that looked very old and looked as if it would be perfectly hidden another time of day. Well being a young boy of eight, he just had to push it after making sure nobody is there. Naruto soon discovered the button was rusted on to the panel. Naruto punched it with all of all his strength in his tiny arms. It made a loud protest but a click…the secret passage opened up right next to him. Naruto felt his grip beginning to wane so he threw himself at the opening and hoped for the best.

Naruto's gamble was reward when he flew into the passage and landed on hard ground. With an aching butt, he shakily stood up and looked around to a surprising sight as the room was filled with computers and lights and little tiny moving things that seemed to pick up the dirt and grime. Naruto saw that one of the monitors started to turn on though he could tell that it was with much protest from lack of use. Naruto approached the screen to see what was going on as the static started to clear, but he heard a thick heavy voice before the picture became visible. "So, you found my Unterschlupf." The picture cleared to show a man with a red skull like face, to say the least, it creeped Naruto out. The red skull faced man continued his speech "Be thankful that the traps are deactivated. They were designed to disarm themselves 10 years after my death…or if I have forgotten about this base." Naruto calmed down a little after hearing that this was a recording. "Well since you have not destroyed the place that means that you were looking for it or stumbled upon it either way it means that you are the Erbe or Heir to The Red Skull." Naruto being so young only knew that an Heir meant that you are related to the person. "Oh one more thing this might hurt a bit, but you can't be the Red Skull with out improvements." As the screen finished that sentence a green light flashed and seemed to scan Naruto.

"Subject is five years old, height 136 CM…slightly malnourished, subject appears to have slight healing factor... Preparing to boot up Zola Program from Cyberspace Hibernation." Naruto heard the computer list of many more things before a box thing closed in around him. He felt something touch his arms legs and chest along with a pricking sensation. Naruto frantically looked around when he felt a burning in his muscles and his vision blurred. He screamed as the burning increased to an unbearable amount of pain causing him to black out.

* * *

Several minutes later the transpiration pad opened up to reveal a very new Naruto. The boy had grown to a height of 156 CM and looked very healthy and strong. His clothes were ripped as they were made for a smaller size. However the most surprising thing was that Naruto's face resembled a red skull, mainly due to the fact that the skin was pulled on tightly and his skull was more pronounced and gave his eye's a sunken end look and that his nose was gone really, though he also noticed he lost his hair as well. Naruto thought to himself lucky that he still had his lips. In fact the only reason Naruto knew what he looked like was the fact that he was staring at himself from the really shiny metal floor. "So…I am the Red Skull now?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

"Yes young man you are." Naruto was startled that a voice answered him, quickly turning around he spotted the computer. Slowly walking towards it looking very cautious about the whole thing.

"Did you…just talk?" Naruto asked as he was confused about the whole thing.

"Of course I did." The image on the computer answered again.

Naruto had no idea what the thing was and he was never quiet about his opinions. "What are you?"

"I am not a what but a who...as for who I am is Dr. Armin Zola's self maintained AI consciousness crated by the original Dr. Zola, programmed with the purpose of helping you in becoming the Leader of the new world order Herr Skull." Naruto had no idea what that meant, but decided to move on to something that was bothering him…what was the original Red Skull was like?

"Excuse me Dr. Zola, I was wondering if you can tell me more about the original Red Skull." This lead Naruto to finding out about the Red Skull, Nazis, Baron Strucker, Baron Zemo, and Vipers part in Hydra along with it's enemies like Captain America, the Avengers, and the other heroes that opposed him.

He realized that the original Red Skull was a genius, a heartless evil genius that did not possess even the barest of morals however his intellect spoke for itself. "Hmm…I will make his title my own and do what I want with it...hero, villain it will be my choice." He thought to himself before asking,

"Zola-San, you said you're help me in creating a new world right?" Naruto asked the image on the screen.

"Indeed Naruto and if it is not too much trouble, could you use the parts found in the lower basements to create a new body for me to use? I have so much research to catch up on."

"What kind of research?" Naurto asked him wondering if it was Jutsus he was talking about.

"I have many experiments young one. For starters I can create training partners to aid you in your training and keep you company." He explained to Naruto "All I'll need is just a drop of your blood as a foundation template to base it on."

Naruto just smiled. "Okay when do we start."

"Now is always good. Now here's what I need you to do... " Zola said knowing Naruto was only eight, explanied everything he could to the young boy, knowing he would need to explain himself later when he gets older. It also hurt him to know that helping him becoming the new Red Skull would be his redemption for his past deeds. Deeds he felt there was no redemption for but hoped by molding this child into a force for good would be a good start.

However he never knew knowing the new heir to Hydra's leadership gained more than just the original Red Skull's strength.

After Zola's long winded discussions in cybernetic construction, Naruto decided to go to the basement levels to find a drone body for Zola so he could get back to his work.

As he walked down the long hallways following the directions given to him by Zola, he found the rooms that contained the weapons of both heroes and villains that the old Red Skull faced in that dark future Zola told him about.

A future where a man who's actions against beings from another world would earn him adoration as a hero, the same man who considered to the world to reformed used his hero status to install himself as a leader of his country turned hero and criminal alike into his personal slaves.

He also remembered how Zola told him his predecessor who took items and weapons as trophies as symbols of honor for defeating them in battle. He also knew in the levels was an automated factory that would allow Zola and Naruto to create vehicles and automated servants they would use to rebuild the lab. He also found the bio-genetics lab at the very end of the hallway. He knew Zola would feel comfortable in that area due to the glass cylinders and chemicals that would soon be occupied by either bio creatures or clones.

But he had to remain focused and find the area the Original Red Skull put those mechanical and Synthetic bodies that would need to be reprogrammed with his brainwaves after finding Zola's body.

He as he looked around he found mechanical drones of something called Ultron numbers 57-89 with the last body being female looking, something called life model decoy series 2.0. He'd have to read instructions on later before finding the sections for something called Adaptoids and Guardians that he knew would also have to be studied later, and three synthetic looking types called Vision variants before finding the one he was told to find.

The cybernetic body type VI was a joint project by AIM and Hydra built for in Zola use so he could fight on the front lines during the last war if Red Skulls memories serve him correctly. He installed the E.S.P. box back on it's head knowing as soon as it was done the signal upstairs would transmit and Zola would be free.

So he after putting the device on the body he watched as the image of Zola appeared on the screen that was in the figure's chest. Zola was getting his bearings by flexing his muscles before noticing Naruto staring…

"Are you finished doctor?"

"Ah yes that much better. I missed being able to move around thank you Naruto."

"You welcome but just remember it's my nindo, I always keep my word Doctor, now you said something about creating friends to keep me company?"

"Of course but first I should start finding you some food. You're malnourished and your healing factor needs rest. While eating we can talk about your life while I start programming the worker drones to start with repairing this place starting with your personal living quarters and biochem Laboratories first. Then we shall start with creating your allies." He said before asking, "However may I make some suggestions."

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Think you should make a few young women your age first?"

* * *

Two Months later….

After hours of studying politics and propaganda, Naruto now dressed in a black shirt and BDU pants, walked down to the lower levels of the Bunker that was reorganized into the lab that was now occupied by the good doctor who only left the lab via ESP box to one of the secondary drones while still working in the rebuilt laboratory growing what would be his new friends from the sample of his blood he had given to Zola.

As soon as Naruto was in front of the laboratory it's doors automatically opened with Zola still at work at a computer console.

"Ah Naruto I'm glad you finally came down to visit me."

"I'd visit you more often if I wasn't barred from your lab Zola-teme."

"There's no need for you to be upset with me I checked on you when I could and made sure you were eating properly and sent training adaptoids from the lower lewels programmed with the skills of the old world to keep your combat skills at peak condition." He reminded Naruto before looking at his angry gaze knowing what he had one of his adaptoids to the hospital find information on his behalf knowing it will only anger him later.

As he walked over Naruto as the large computer monitor shown various types of women both in adult and younger forms around his age before asking. "But as promised I've already set up the process for creating the first of your many allies to aid you in training and protection. All you have to do now is choose who you want to train with first."

Naruto looked at the various women in their older forms and younger forms and their abilities before making his choice…

"Well I think I'd like to meet Sinthia first since she's the Red Skull's daughter and technically my sister, however I want you to restore and enhance her Psychic abilities too…"

"Anyone in mind?"

"Well I'm thinking that Emma Frost woman's powers are a good start since she has a form that make her unable to be harmed by Kunai…"

"I'm impressed by your suggestion and will get right on it." He said already using his ESP to program one of the tubes to begin the sequence before asking, "Now would you like the other candidates to be then?"

"Natalia Romanova and Yelena Belova but some of Jessica Drew DNA to their genetic code so they can at least have the danger sense and venom blast like real spider women.

"Interesting ideas but why not clone someone who would easily dedicate themselves to our cause someone like Viper who served as madam hydra; Superia, who's genetic alterations abilities would also be useful, and then there Karla Sofen who's intellect would be perfect for protecting and training you."

"Because cloning those two would make my father happy while the originals ones would roll in their graves." Naurto said surprising the scientist before he continued "But don't get me wrong unlike the originals I want them 100% loyal to me plus those three are wild cards to be played for the Hydra Super Agent project later and those three I've chosen should be enough for your test." He told him before he continued "For now we need stealth for the first apart of my plan and those three are too erratic to trust with such a mission and Natalia and Yelova have the skills the Uzumaki clan and Hydra require at the moment and if you can make it so they have friendly rivalry I'd be grateful Zola."

Zola was flabbergasted. The boy not only objected to his choices, but he also gave a detailed reason for why he wanted the Black Widows to join. He was proud that the boy was becoming so smart in such a short amount of time before getting back on task while telling Naruto...

"It shall be done I'll have them ready within the month soon as possible Naruto."

"Good, I'll leave you to your good work, and return to my studies. If you need me I'll be in the shooting range you set up using that hologram technology."

Unknown to Naruto, Zola had already completed at least 16 females super beings already and only needed to regress their ages and give them a retinal bio feedback of their past and Naruto's.

Plus he owed Naruto for painting his body orange last week…and was going to show him never to trifle with a master of biochemistry, ally or not...It's not that he liked the color but he at least wanted a say in where it should gone.

After spending four hours in the in the training room, Naruto had just finished taking his shower as much as he missed his old apartment, he loved his new living quarters Zola had constructed was spartan in design and had a holographic monitors to let him know day from night so he would know when to rest.

As soon as he entered the living room he was greeted with the sight of three young girls his age waiting for him on his couch in BDU and tanktops. The first was a redhead with freckles who was sharpening a pair of throwing knives he recently created. The second one was a blond who was currently cleaning gun parts he figured she took from the armory in the lower levels...But it would be the other redhead who walked right up to him and kissed him before kneeing him in the crotch.

"Hey what gives…" Naruto said glaring at the Redhead.

"Hey don't be angry like that big brother." She told him. "Didn't Zola warned you about being always vigilant."

"Yeah he did…but something tells me this is about the paint job on his super adaptoid body last week."

"He did mention that but he told us only one of us would have to test and punish you for now." The Redhead with the freckle said before walking over to offer him a hand. "I guess you already know you we are right little brother?"

He took her hand and got up before he said, "Yeah you're my predecessor's daughter, and those two are Natasha and Yelena my new sisters." He said before asking, "Would you mind if I get changed so I could make us dinner."

"We already found and made dinner for you. Earlier it was fun hunting and skinning a few of those animals in forest."

"You girls weren't seen were you?"

"No however we collected a few weapons and flack vests from shinobi who found themselves dealing with the natural wildlife which is nothing like what we remember." Natasha recalled from their search above.

"Yeah Nat, that tiger we killed earlier had a really thick hide." Sin said thinking about how it was going to be her bed-sheet as soon as the pellet dried, before looking Naruto's way with a glare. "Hey didn't you say something about getting dressed or do you need help?" she asked with a smirk already liking what she saw.

"Can I do it?" Yelena said as she was walking up to him before kissing him herself and whispered in his ear. "I can even help you wash your back."

"Hey stop that if anyone is washing his back it's me Yelena!" Sin said before kissing him herself.

"Besides as my father's heir it's my duty to make sure his needs are cared for."

"Stop embarrassing yourself, you just want to jump his bones like we do."

"Um, you girls do know I'm still eight right?"

"Sorry Naruto but you can't play clueless anymore." Natasha said with a smirk "You have inherited one of the most intellectual Machiavellian's our world has ever known, so get use to us hitting on you." She said before Sin added,

"Plus you should know that sisters loving their big brothers intimately isn't frowned upon in your culture, it's encouraged and as your big sisters we'll be more than happy to teach you about women…"

Natasha just enjoyed the look on Naruto's face before teasing him, "Now would you like us to undress ourselves to make your comfortable or will you move your ass so we can properly introduce ourselves over dinner and maybe before bedtime have a small sparing match."

Naruto just nodded and walked back to his room knowing what they were doing was just Zola's form of payback.

One thing for sure is that his time being alone was officially over since his new sisters were going to make his life interesting if not hectic...

It also mean he'd need to sleep with one eye open for a few nights until he's convinced...

* * *

3 years have gone by since Naruto became the Red Skull and he had learned a lot. With the girls help, he learned to speak/read/write in German and Russian he'd use to send codes to his siblings however he had developed a strong German accent as all of the machines spoke with a very heavy German accent so he naturally picked it up.

He no longer wore bright orange jumpsuits. Now he wore white long sleeved dress shirts with a black tie that had an iron cross on it. He also wore black combat pants with matching boots as well as a black double breasted high color coat that stopped above the thigh. On the shoulders of it were the red outlined shoulder things.

Normally he wear his black WW2 officer style hat with red trim minis with the symbol of Hydra since the other hats the original own were as quite frankly questionable since he hated them due to the reminder of something he seen on the heads of the Hyuuga clan members he even remembered one who refused to use juken style on him and ended up in pain due to it before she hit him. However, for his trip back to Konoha he wore his black overcoat with a hood since he would need to look like a victim.

Besides the clothes and the accent Zola, the girls helped him make some personalized weapons from the armory he had managed to recreate the mp-28, mauser C-96, while the girls recreated guns that suited them along with specialized weapons like Sin's personal sword that responded to her Nature elements of fire and lava. Natasha and Yelena had lightning and wind element.

Due to Zola's spyderdriods, he with the girls kept up with academy studies in Jutsus and Natasha and Yelena taught him a fighting style called Command Sambo while Sin taught him close quarters combat using both hand and knife skill.

The reason he was dressed today was due to the fact that today, with his new sisters, he would rejoin the leaf village not only as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but also as the new Red Skull. With the files Zola had taken from the hospital, he and his sisters would plan to use a mixture of both truth and lies about where he was over the years so they would be accepted without superstition and begin their campaign undetected.

Using some of the original Red Skull's history and then mixing it with what he knew about the outside worlds politics and the Ne or ROOT foundation's questionable methods with training that would have to be dealt with and if that little packet he left for that Kunoichi to find was given to the Hokage, it would do just that.

Zola also told him about several hidden entrances and exits as it appears not only in the forest of death but in the outskirts of Kuno, Suna, and a few other major hidden villages that all lead back to this base that Natasha suspected was once part of some kind of highway to use for Hydra. Naruto and the others carefully checked their weapons before taking the exit that is located around outside the forest of death.

Unknown to the four Hydra operatives, the entrance itself was near a certain hut belonging to the very kunoichi he left the files with who was currently fighting a group of Ne ANBU.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was in trouble. She had been investigating ROOT waystation both inside Konoha and around Fire Country as the Hokage ordered her to for the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki since all normal methods had turned up nothing plus the fact that Danzo kept insisting that he was probably dead didn't help either.

During her search she has found out that not only has Danzo and the Hokage kept the identities of Naruto parents a SSS class secret, but why he was treated worse than her over the years. She had also that he was a Jinchuuriki like his mother and Mito Uzumaki who were kunoichi she personally admired.

After giving her status report on her mission, she gave copies of the files she found to the Hokage about something called Project Phoenix that was created from Orochimaru's old research.

The pictures of the side effects she seen of the survivors were appalling. Some of the test subjects both civilan and Shinobi alike would either develop jutsu-like abilities ranging from flight to charging weapons with energy without chakra.

But what sickened them the most was how they would end up dying from their powers overtaxing their bodies and Chakra and how Nathaniel Essex, a western continent researcher, called Orochimaru's dismissal of the project foolish for not being Kekkei Gekkai related.

She was also looking for whereabouts on finding him but the notes reported him dead too...

However she had hope she'd find him since it said that only four children survived the process one of them being Naruto's name was listed on the survivor report but she also seen another name connected to Uzumaki that chilled her to the bone.

Namikaze…Could that mean that the little prankster who once stole her underwear as a prank was the Fourth Hokage's son but also one of Kunoichi sensei's who actually taught something to the young women of the academy before things went downhill after her death...

Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Uzu and possibly the mother of Naruto if the medical record were true then there would be a major fallout that would affect the village's future for the worse if the information were to leak to Suna, Kumo, or worse Iwa since they still hate the Fourth after what he did during the second war but the opportunity to kill or have their son fight for their village could be too good for their current Tsuchikage to pass up.

So after leaving Hokage tower she stopped by the Inuzuka district at Hana Inuzuka's veterinary practice where she shared the information with Hana and Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi who all knew Kushina when she taught at the academy before she took maternity leave from active service.

When they heard what was told to them each of them were either shocked that such a secret was kept from the village or how many times and wanted to find Naruto even more. Hana quickly wanted to inform her mother of what Anko discovered thinking she would help but Yugao advised against it telling Hana not to trust anyone on the council including her mother Tsume despite she was their teacher's friend she was on the council and made her a liability.

The same went for Kurenai about sharing this information with Asuma Sabatori since he was the Third Hokage's son and promised to do the same thing with Kakashi since he was one of those who were assigned to Naruto during his birthday who suddenly found himself somewhere else.

Main thing was they would keep quiet until Naruto and the four children were found and if one of them were to vanish before then the survivor would leak the news to the Fire Daimyo who would personally question the entire council as a last resort.

But what Yugao told Anko next was not to go back to her hut in the forest of death and to stay with her at her place for few days until she could find a few Anbu she could trust to make a raid on the ROOT locations the Hokage didn't know about yet.

However she choose to blow it off and return to her hut anyway only to be ambushed by three squads of Ne Anbu who ordered her to follow them to Ne headquarters using the questioning concerning the whereabouts of Naruto as cover for her sneaking into one of their labs.

But she knew if she followed them her days as the snake mistress or snake whore to the more bigoted lot would be over meaning she would have to fight her way to Hokage tower or out of the village.

Not knowing who she was dealing with behind the mask she used her Snake Bind to slow some of them down while using Fire jutsu on others. She knew these guys mean to kill her or worse after they got what they needed out of her so it would be self defense in the eyes of village law.

However it seemed that the Ne Anbu were prepared for her because they had a back up units on reserve in the form of members of the Nara Clan because she was trapped in a Shadow binding technique that only that clan was known for using so the other members who were now approaching her were probably either members of Yamanaka clan since one of the Nara's holding her told the ones moving toward her to get the information on site before preparing her for breeding kennels meaning the larger ones on standby were Akimichi Clan meaning her life as a shinobi was good as over.

Unless she played that card...

The Cursed seal Orochimaru put on her before abandoning her...

But would she was conflicted with using it due to knowing it would change her into something like her former sensei...

However before she could use it she seen the Yamanaka who were approaching her fell to the ground before the Akimichi and Nara clan joined them as four people dressed in black uniform like clothing approached them.

The first one a blond who was wearing an old Jounin vest over her grey bodysuit and holding a something made out of metal that was smoking before she pulled the trigger on it and put two holes in the heads of people in the ROOT Anbu near her before giving a silent message to the two redheads, one who had freckles and short hair while the other had long hair and no freckles, and welding the same type of weapons.

But it would be the last person that would surprise her since he was wearing a hooded overcoat that normally worn by Aburame Clan however his coat covered most of his face as he extended a gloved hand to her and asked,

"Are your alright Hebi-hime?"

There were only two people that got away with calling her that…

The first was Orochimaru but he wouldn't risk coming to this village to save her only and her seal would react to him…

While the other was the boy who took her a pair of her panties on a dare. She had to know,

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yes but I'm not the same as you remembered." He said before offering his hand to her.

As she got up she wanted to lower his hood so she could look at his blue eyes however she was stopped by a strong grip from Naruto.

"No Hime, I don't want you to see me like this. Those ROOT people…they did things to me that make me unrecognizable and don't you dare say anything about taking me into that death trap the old man calls a hospital because that's how those people got me in the first place."

_'The hospital staff is involved too how deep does this conspiracy go?'_ Anko wondered.

_{Deeper than you ever wanted to know Special Jounin Mitarashi...}_ Sin said using her telepathy.

"Then you should follow me…" Anko told her before realizing one of those girls just spoke into her mind before asking the question, "Wait did one of you girls read and speak into my head?" The Special Jounin asked still puzzled and shocked from the experience before saying what was on her mind, "Is this due to the experimentation from project phoenix?"

"Yes it was indeed it was." Natasha said deciding to speak up before she and the blond finished pouring a clear liquid on the bodies of the fallen. "However unlike so many that died from the experiments we survived the procedure due to being born with a special gene that allowed us to survive."

It was then Sin walked over to stand beside after doing the same as the Natasha and Yelena. "However Naruto wasn't as lucky as us...you can show her Naru-nii. I read her mind. She searched for us when others didn't want to and is trustworthy."

Anko watched as Naruto stood back before lowering her hood to reveal to her his new face. It no longer had the blond hair or fox whiskers on his skin his his entire face was that of a red skull…

Anko was beside herself Naruto Uzumaki the boy who stole her underwear on a dare and eluded her until the promise of ramen was put on the table was hurt because of the very same villagers who mistreated her for being Orochimaru's servant. The same child she taught Taijustu and Kenjutsu and seen as a little brother was now disfigured because she wasn't there for him.

It was her all fault her little brother was now hurt.

She couldn't hold back the as she rushed over to hug before saying, "Kami I'm sorry Naru-kun please forgive me!" She held him to her chest while looking him dead in the eyes as she demanded one thing, "Who did it Naru-kun? Tell me which one of those monsters in human skin did this to you and I'll make them all pay." She said wondering if Orochimaru was involved.

"It was a man covered in toilet paper who Dr. Essex to do it. He told me and the others it would help the village Hebi-hime but when I came out looking like this, he and two others near the Hokage said it was due to me being a demon that I didn't die like the others and looked like this and told me I was useless to their work until I started showing higher intelligence." He said before noticing the look of anger on Anko's face before she put a finger to Naruto's lips as she said to him.

"Shh! Don't worry what those people told you Naruto you're not useless you have nothing to be ashamed of now you and your friends, come with me."

"Hey we aren't his friends, we're his big sisters you old lady!" Said the blond who earned a scowl from Anko as she shouted out,

"Hey I'm not an old lady I'm only 20!" She yelled in objection.

"Then why are you hugging on my little brother like you want to mate with him then?" Asked the blonde.

"Stop it Yelena. She's an ally of big brother." Sin said before looking at Anko to ask, "Ms. Anko, where do you plan on taking us?"

"We are going to meet with the Hokage so he can make those people who did this to you pay! Now can I get your names?"

"Im Sinthia Uzumaki but you can call me Sin and if you bad mouth Naruto on his looks or our shared love for ramen, I'll give you some extra holes for your body with this." She said holding a gun before shooting the Ne Anbu behind them that was still alive crawling for a Kunai.

"Wow good shot. Is that thing supposed to be a shuriken launcher?"

"No it's called a Tech-9 pistol made by Naruto himself. Oh and my name is Natasha Uzumaki. By the way and try not to be too hard on Yelena over there for calling you an old woman. She's kind of over protective of Naruto's safety due to what he told us about his life before he ended up with us." Said the redhead with the long hair, before said blonde responded with,

"Hey but aren't we all protective of him Nat?" Yelena asked before looking at Anko still hugging her brother. "My name is Yelena Uzumaki and if you don't want to get on my bad side you'll get those large boobs of yours out of my brother's face or..." She said leaving the last part open before generating a sparks of lightning in her hands.

"Yelena, Anko is just like us so play nice for my sake please." Naruto said harshly to the girl who looked like she was hit with a newspaper before getting the puppy eyes from the blonde that earned some laughter from the Special Jounin as she was thinking.

_{Wow those girls really got him wrapped around their fingers .I'd hate to see what happens to the Academy cadets when they find out they're close to Naruto.}_ She thought to herself remembering the pink haired girl who kept hitting him.

"Okay you four lets go it's time to make some head's roll." Anko said before getting a nod as the five of them went back to the village. Yelena didn't even look back when she set the bodies coated with a liquid on fire with her lightning.

As Naruto was putting the hood back over his head, he smiled remembering the words of the late Red Skull's recordings where he said that, "information was the key to controlling an outcome to any battle." and he would win this one. He also felt badly about doing this to Anko but he would make it up to her after bringing her into the fold.

But for now she need to play her part in the story that would write the end of those who thought denying him his heritage was a good idea…

A story line were Hydra would be the victor...

Inside Naruto's seal, Kurama of the Nine tails was enjoying the new accommodations within the seal those girls he had created by that Zola character changed his life for the better the Nine Tailed fox started to make some plans for how he could free himself without killing the kid and how he could give the Kit's mother back since he knew part of her soul was in that on his new surroundings too.

No longer was he trapped in a cage in the waters of a foul sewer but an office that overlooked the snow topped mountains...He wasn't too thrilled with fact he was in a human form wearing a collar but it beat being in a cage.

As he walked around he was trying to figure out to walk around in but he figure out how to remove Kushina from the Kit's seal without that piece of an idiot Fourth Hokage appearing to act as a safety measure.

Still Kurama had to hand it to this mortal who called himself the Red Skull and figured out how to work the Kit's plans with his. At first he wanted to repair his face and make a deal with him to make him survive death as he got a front row seat to destroy Konoha but something told him the Kit could use it to inspire fear and what the Kit had planed for Konoha's council and Hokage made him want to wait and see first.

He would wait until the time was right to enlist the kit in hunting that guy with the Orange mask down who dared to enslave him the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. He needed to pay for his insolence and he would also see this village burn for what it did to the kid.

Even if he had to convince the kit to order that Zola being to create one for him to do it...

But for now he would wait and see how far the kit's plans go.

Plus those girls fighting over him was fun to watch and so far the blond one called Yelena was earning his respect and couldn't wait to see what happened to the girls in the village when they attempt to go near him especially that Pink haired howler monkey with the forehead and the purple haired stalker would now have to step up her intent for the Kit now too...

This is going to be fun...

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

That's just chapter one I didn't want to go too far with it because I planned on doing some flashbacks with the three girls from their points of view...Especially how Anko and Naruto met so don't expect thing to be to cannon.

Naruto's intelligence level exactly like the Original Red Skulls so if he's not the happy blond everyone knew. After getting the both normal and sealed medical records from the hospital Naruto isn't so happy anymore and his whole purpose for reemerging is to see who is worthy of being spared from Hydra's wrath.

- Naruto's memory is very long and isn't going to be rash about who deserve to be thrown under the bus...

- Naruto is going to use a mixture of the truth about his origins when he meets the Sarutori Hiruzen because he knows who his parents so unless they make ramen, make snakes come out of there sleeves, or has purple hair and lavender eyes he doesn't trust them anymore.

...That goes double for Kakashi (For his bias nature in training), Iruka (For overlooking or being oblivious to Mizuki's sabotage) and don't even get me started on his godparents ((One believes in prophesy while the other was still grieving over the lost of their lover was a good excuse.))

Now I'm just thinking of who to have beat the crap out of Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke first before the day of the test.

I also have some interesting ideas to how to torment Mizuki...instead of just killing him in T&I at Anko's hands or worse turn him into a Deathlok or give him his Tiger like form and put a kill switch in his eye and send him on assassination missions.

Oh and before I forget I'd like to thank AnimeWriterFreak for helping me proofread this before posting ...


	2. Ch 2 Reunion with the Hokage

**Ch. 2: Reunion with the Hokage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Naruto, that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto nor do I own the Red Skull, Hydra or anything I use from the Marvel Universe since they are the property of Marvel Comic who happens to be owned by Disney now like Star Wars whose lawyers are legion.

* * *

**Hokage's tower**

In the Hokage tower, Hatake Kakashi had just finished giving the Hokage his latest report from his search in the village due to the efforts of Anko Mitarashi from the Torture and Interrogation on the possible whereabouts of his Sensei's son.

It's been three long years of dread and he started to have doubts about Naruto being the demon but he started to feel worse when a group of civilians took it upon themselves to celebrate the fox hunt this year with three people who boasted about being responsible for his disappearance and demise before putting them in the hospital with less limbs than they were born with.

He swore if he ever found Naruto that he would train him in everything he knew fox or no fox before being taken out of his thoughts as he passed Anko who was escorting three girls and a small figure cloaked in dark robes as they were heading toward the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's desk, Kikiyo Mazaki had just finished giving her latest report to her true master Danzo Shimura on the status of Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts. Since she couldn't listen in on the meetings between the Third Hokage and the Former ANBU Captain due to the multiple seals and jutsus placed in the office to prevent spying, she had to rely on facial and body expression and the current ones shown that his latest search turned up nothing.

She also remembered the way Anko acted when she came in with a file that looked like it belonged to Danzo-sama and reported it wondering what happened to the Snake arrogant whore who refused her lord's sponsorship...

She was nothing now if Danzo decided her fate was to end her existence...such is the fate of all who oppose the root who uphold the Leaf.

She was about to give the Hokage some more paperwork from the civilian council when the Snake Whore accompanied by three girls and a dark robed figure approached the office.

"Excuse me Ms. Mitarashi, but do you and your guests have an appointment?" Kikiyo asked dryly.

"No but if you tell him that I have news relating to Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts, I think he'll make an exception." She said before noticing the receptionist trying to see Naruto under his hood. She admired how the kid kept under pressure.

Naruto on the other hand remembered the receptionist who in his past, barred him from seeing the Hokage and would call him Demon Brat. He would make note to test out the Red Death Dust on her later for her arrogance when he had the chance...

Kikiyo just looked up at the group as if they were bugs before going back to work as she said, "I'm sorry Anko but I can not allow you to see the Hokage with those guests without an appointment which in your case would be two weeks even longer if it involves the Demon Brat's whereabouts." She said before noticing the heavy kill intent from the three girls and Anko.

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time?" Asked Sin with neutral tone while thinking of how she should fry this woman's mind for treating Naruto like scum for her master's benefit while taking the location of ROOT's bases for Zola to send troops to later. But she would for now see how far this foolish woman would dig her grave by saying, "We were told he would be someone who would want to hear about one of his people."

"Well you heard wrong. In the meantime you could use this time to recommend a hotel for yourselves to stay. Perhaps in the red light district for girls who dress like streetwalkers like you until an ANBU summons you for the appointment or another service."

"Kikiyo you stupid bitch, I know the Hokage wants to see them and you know the Hokage want to see them and if you're trying our patience by stopping me and my guests from seeing the Hokage, I swear you'll regret your act when the Hokage and Daimyo orders your execution due to your lack of diplomacy!"

Not liking the sound of that threat the Kikiyo pressed a button underneath the desk to summon the ANBU security forces. Five ANBU appeared and had their weapons on the throats of the five people.

"Arrest them and take them to T&I for threatening the security of the Leaf and Anko Mitarashi for the possible kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki!" Kikiyo ordered the ANBU. "While you're at it, take off the fourth one's hood."

The Anbu was about to obey and reached for the figure's hood when his hand was grabbed and in a vice grip before the cloaked figure said with a sigh, "So that's how you wish to play it Kikiyo, okay then," He said before looking to his sister before he said in German,

_"Mein Fraulines, amuse yourselves but maim them to a point of pain but don't kill them!"_ He ordered.

_"Javo! Herr Skull!"_ His sisters said in unison as they disarmed the ANBU with either lightning or taking over the minds of those who held weapons at their throats before the dark figure used a weapon he had in his glove to blast Kikiyo who was about to use a Kunai on him, only to end up being stopped in mid flight before being throw into a wall backwards before noticing the appearance of more ANBU who were appearing either on the ceiling or near the exits before the doors to the Hokage's office opened as Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage walked out...

"Anko why are you fighting members of ANBU and who are your guests?" He asked in a polite tone while using killing intent.

"I haven't Hokage-sama. I came to give you news about Naruto Uzumaki and my attack by ANBU with Ne mask however, your servant's told me and I phrase in her words, 'You had more important business than speaking with someone about the Demon Brat.'" Anko said enjoying the look of fear on the Kikiyo's face knowing the rude receptionist couldn't talk her way out of it. "Now what demon could she be referring to I wonder, hmm?"

Hiruzen never took his eyes off Anko or her guest before shouting and order to the ANBU, "ANBU."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Would you please take Kikiyo Mazaki into custody for not only breaking my law, but for false arrest. Oh and Kikiyo, if I find out you're working for Danzo and part of Naruto's disappearance, Anko will get to question you first before Ibiki so don't expect your treatment to be pleasant."

Before she could plead and object, the ANBU carried her away. When she was gone, the Sandaime Hokage directed his attention toward her, "I apologize for your mistreatment Anko. Could you introduce me to your friends before stepping into my office?"

"We have many names Lord Hokage. None of them pleasant ones to remember but for now you may call me Dell Rusk. As for my sisters, they are Sin, Natasha and Yelena. While we are still out here, still among those who seem to discard your law or the difference between the kunai and the scroll it was kept in that will be all you gain for now." He said making the Hokage eyes widen.

"I see then please follow Anko and I into my office Mr. Rusk, however, your sisters will have to remain outside for security reasons of course."

"Oh Lord Hokage how foolish do you think we are to leave my sisters outnumbered with your security forces or that you would take me into a room to block me off from them?"

"I don't follow."

"Well let me first to point out your henged ANBU in the room starting with the ones henged as a large plant whose leaves are bright green when we both know you can't water a plant to save your life. We could also start with the Samurai Armor that hasn't had a speck of dust and we both know your skills in polishing armor except your own is spotty at best and then, and please don't lie about my observation. It cheapens us both doesn't it, old man?"

Hearing that phrase he remembered only Naruto being able to spot them and he was only eight years old at the time but he had to ask one more question alone to be sure, so...

"I'll allow your sisters to accompany you if I'm allowed to keep my loyal ANBU to remain, would you agree to enter?"

"Sure, who would be foolish to attack the God of Shinobi?"

The Hokage nodded before giving the order, "All ANBU except Neko leave my office and guard the outside. Let no one enter unless I command it, understood."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

When they vanished, the Sandaime Hokage motioned for Neko to place a anti-spying seal on the door to prevent a certain war hawk from monitoring him, before speaking to the cloaked figure, "It is safe for you to show your face Naruto."

"I will but first I would like to ask you a question about why you saw fit to keep the identities of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki from me?" He said in a cold tone as his killing intent was building within him.

"Naruto please understand your parents had powerful enemies. I had no choice but to hide the identity of your heritage."

"What about my godparents, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya no Gemma? Why didn't they take me under their wing?"

"Naruto you must understand your parents death hit them hard-"

"As hard as being in a orphanage who made you sleep on moldy sheets, who attempted to kick me out on my birthday during the Fox Festival because of being the warden of my current prisoner...Oh yes, we had quite a long chat and what you say here today will convince me if I should complete the project I was convinced to work on recently for myself and others like me due to our...mistreatment." He said with a tone that left the Hokage to wonder if the boy planned to unleash the Kyuubi before saying,

"Naruto please there no need for you to do anything rash...now could you please remove the hood?"

"Not yet old man. I still have more questions about your mishandling of my parent's trust in you and your two students perhaps I should leave this village and seek Orochimaru for information about the group who took a part in the group who killed my parents!"

"You know who was responsible?"

"Yes and I have something very special planned for them when I'm older but for now I would like the inheritance of my mother and heritage of my clan announced to the village along with the land entrusted to the Uzumaki clan you so conveniently kept me away from." Naruto demanded before looking to the three angry faces who he called his sisters before they and he took out kunai and cut themselves before each of them placed a bloody kunai on the Hokage's desk. "That will give you all the conformation you'll need since you have blood samples of both my parents on file."

"So it was you who broke into the hospital."

"Oh yes Hokage. I'm not that innocent little boy who played pranks anymore." Naruto warned him them as he removed his hood revealing himself, enjoying the looks of fear on the faces of both the Sandaime Hokage and Neko ANBU before saying, "Look at what your villagers and Shinobi did to me because of your carelessness Sarutobi Hiruzen. Do you admire the masterwork your three advisers created, exposing me and countless other children from various villages to one of Orochimaru's experimental serums in their quest to create a super weapon to use against you and the other clans?"

The Hokage was speechless and trying to hold back his tears as he didn't think Danzo and his advisors would go that far but the poof before him was obvious before one of Naruto sister's continued. The one with the blond hair named Yelena didn't care who she was speaking to when she began.

"If it wasn't for us, big brother would have gone insane and killed you all old-" she was stopped in mid sentence by Naruto who noticed the look of grief as he continued,

"She's very angry old man and rightfully so since her parents were killed by those men in the mask for being an Uzumaki like the other two who stand with me now. Tell me, do you know how many times they injected our bodies with that crap or how it burned us from the inside out, making us wish we died?"

"Naruto...I..."

"Do not apologize or bother telling me how I should forgive them because those bastards in the Ne mask also attempted to kill my Hebi-hime who never gave up hope on me, who was searching for me when people, who my parents trusted, didn't bother." He said with a hiss. "It makes me glad we fought our way out of that research center, slaughtering everyone in our path!"

"Yeah bro, we should have made those men in the Ne mask suffer more." Sin added before showing both the ANBU images of Naruto and the others suffering from their point of view making them see everything.

"So Danzo's ROOT still active." The Hokage growled as Naruto could feel the torrent of rage and sorrow on both the faces of the Third Hokage, Anko, and the Neko ANBU. It was a sight for Naruto and the girls to bask in as Phase One of their plan was already working as what the Hokage said next would make them smile even more.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll give you and your sisters your legacy at once and if I have to, I'll send Hunter Nins to bring back your godparents, especially your godmother who upon her return can see what she could do about repairing the damage to your face."

"No, I want to keep as is it for now to remind your council member's and advisers of their handiwork, however, I could see this being used to strike terror in the enemies of the leaf both outside our gates and within..." He said with a tone that made the Hokage worry, "However that can't be learned in a classroom with Iruka...I need someone who is sadistic and merciless like Anko to catch me up to speed if I want to surpass my parents."

"I do have someone in mind for you Naruto, but do you know what you're asking of me? I can still add you and your sisters back into a class so you can catch yourself up and graduate with a later class so you and your sisters will make friends."

"Old man. You're forgetting about the issue of how I came to be in this condition as soon as the instructors find out about the continued existence of Kyuubi brat and that he is among the living once more, I can predict them attempting to finish the job themselves or use a student of their choosing to foster blame on and I don't even want to envision what your advisers would do when they hear about my sisters Kekkei Genkai. They would be breeding stock for the CRA before my blood ran cold."

"I can understand that. Naruto please reconsider this, don't think that way, don't you want to honor your parents legacy as the next Hokage?"

"Not unless you get your act together and take back the power you lost as Hokage!" Naruto spat out. "I looked up to you old man, you're the God of Shinobi, the Hokage my father looked up to! The title itself means you're a dictator for Kami's sake, not some politician who has pander to the will of the civilians! If there is any indication you lost your will of fire it is those papers currently occupying your desk. It alone is an outright rebellion to your authority as this village's leader." Naruto ranted. "Hell I'm even surprised you didn't even consider using shadow clones to look though them like my father probably did during his reign to get out of paperwork. Maybe you should consider using it before it's too late or stepping down and let one of your students take over. Although I'd suggest it being Tsunade Senju due to her medical abilities despite her rudeness for refusing her part as my godmother but since her grandfather is one of the foundering clans of the village, she might be able to make those jackals think twice about opposition."

"Fine I'll see about asking someone who could oversee your training, however you'll still have to register as Naruto Uzumaki without Namikaze and your sister will have to use assumed names-"

"Oh no you don't. You'll register me a under my full name Hokage or I'll make sure the Fire Daimyo learns your deceitful actions which we both know will not only see you at fault for your negligence but also Tsunade, and Jiraiya as well and you're forgetting something else about your plan the problem of the instructors beside Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki for example."

"Then how about a compromise. If Naruto passes the Genin exams along with his sisters, you announce his full heritage to the village that way both he and you he can see who can really be truly trusted in your village Hokage-sama." The Neko Anbu suggested.

"That makes perfect sense...Naruto I would like you to read a few henge and genjutsu scrolls to hide the damage done to your face and I'll also throw in the Shadow Clone Jutsu for showing your incite on applied Jutsu knowledge."

"Thank you Hokage, I'll happily accept the Jutsu knowledge you offer however my past will remain the same as I told you before, it be used to my advantage. Now call the meeting and announce my identity to the council. I'd also like to show you what the ROOT had me preparing for your assassination at the Chunin exams after they found out about my secondary side effects of my alteration." Naruto said before pressing a button in his palm that covered Naruto in a black metal like armor before blasting a wall that revealed another ANBU who was wearing a Ne Mask.

"As you can see unlike your Neko ANBU, some your other ANBU cannot be trusted with my safety Old Man." Naruto said with an annoyed tone.

"What would you suggest we do Naruto, if you were in my position?" Hizuren asked.

"I'd call a meeting of the clan heads into your office before calling a civilian council meeting. The civilian members that arrive first, I'd have questioned on their involvement in my mistreatment and question them...Actually Hokage-sama, you already have the list. Just arrest the civilian council members who aided in funding the research including your advisers before the meeting starts." He said as the Ne Anbu was crawling over to his Kunai only to be shot again the head by Sin with her pistol. "Thank you Sin, the repulser rays and optical sensors still need more work." He said before pointing at the dead ANBU. "It seems your ANBU guards have been compromised Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, what the heck is that?!"

"Oh this it nothing more exo-suit with a built in repulser ray. I created it myself from a light weight metal that can absorb and redirect sound waves and what Sin used was called a pistol. One of many things that will soon be part of Konoha's arsenal." Naruto explained.

"It was one of the many tools which me and my sisters used in our escape old man, which my brother will happily explain in detail when everyone is fully present..." Sin added as Natasha and Yelena smiled.

Hizuren and Yugao just looked at Naruto's armor and Sin's weapon before nodding.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

After having Naruto's medical data confirmed and the three children confirmed as members of Uzumaki clan the Hokage had them remain when the Shinobi Clan heads arrived and noticed four children standing beside Anko Mitarashi and the Neko ANBU.

"Honorable Hokage, would you mind telling us why you called us here? I think some of us more than others would have better things to do than give you a status report to check if we were able to spare shinobi from our clans to look for a hooligan that only Mitarashi would miss?" Asked an irate looking Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan while ignoring the looks of anger from said Snake Mistress and the three girls.

"For the first time I'm surprised to agree with a Hyuga but you should let Hokage-sama at least tell us why he's wasting our time looking for a missing pup who shouldn't even have been a shinobi." Tsume Inuzuka said with annoyance. Tsume Inuzuka asked before feeling a full wave of killing intent from the girls, "Is something bothering you and your little girlfriends Mitarashi?"

"No but I'll let the Hokage speak first before you and Hiashi dig your graves." Anko warned the pair.

"Mind telling me what does you she means Hokage-sama? I've seen that look on Anko's face before when it has anything to do with Orochimaru." Inoichi Yamanaka said being a member of the Torture and Interrogation department.

Shibi Aburame nodded before saying, "I would logically agree with Yamanaka's rationality of fear due to her past with Orochimaru but those two barely noticed or ignored the killing intent that we're missing out on the obvious." He said with annoyance as the Hive Queen within him is screaming for him to run.

Shikaku Nara just yawned before he adding, "I agree with Aburame being on to something but since it's so troublesome, I'm just going to ask if it has anything to do with our friend in the hood being our missing orphan that the Matrons claimed ran away however, I believe otherwise due to the ones fired and arrested in the past." He explained with annoyance in his voice knowing the obvious reasons he ended up missing in the first place.

"Same goes for the doctors who claimed more than once that Naruto refused treatment but we all know for a fact that the staff hate him for the same reasons." Choza Akimichi added seeing first hand how they treated the boy who shared hospital food with his son only to have it taken away by a nurse who had been attempting to poison him. "Never have I seen such a person less a mere child deserved such hatred from our villages...with the exception of present company." He said looking toward Anko.

"No office taken Choza." Anko said.

"Okay now that you've had your words may I now speak?" Hiruzen said before hearing silence. "Now I would like to inform you that I've come across some sensitive information that if released would reveal treason within this council that not only would effect Konoha standing in the village but also in the eyes of Minato and Kushina if this is leaked to the Fire Daimyo." Hiruzen said before putting down a file with Danzo's personal seal before saying, "This will explain itself."

Tsume picked it up first while asking, "What is it and why is one of my clan members listed among the names with...Kami...no!" She said before seeing the file with Naruto Uzumaki's face along with his other last name before closing the file and asking, "Is this report accurate Hokage-sama?"

"Yes it's accurate. I had it tested before your arrival and have the unsealed file in my safe as well and if you know Minato and Kushina as well as you think you did then I don't have to share with you how sickened to their soul your disregard for their heir's safety is?"

"May I ask what are you and Tsume talking about Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked noticing Tsune's reactions before looking inside to see what she noticed with Hyuga branch members who were reported dead but actually alive but also Naruto Uzumaki. "That's...impossible, you reported Minato's son dead and told us Naruto was an orphan." He said in disbelief before adding another question, "I'd also like to ask how people who are reported dead in childbirth ended up in the organization that we know both the Late Fourth Hokage and yourself put an end to?" He said handing the file over to Shibi next.

"It would be logical from seeing this list that our clan's lost children were turned into ROOT operatives to be used against us and that Naruto Uzumaki is also Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's son as well which if it's not handled carefully it could plunge our village into a civil war or worse, convince the Daimyo of cutting our funding and that if Danzo doesn't kill us first."

"Not unless we strike at them first, however if this list is true then Naruto is already ROOT's weapon and since we shown him disregarded he'll kill us without hesitation if they stage a Coup." Inoichi added as the list was handed over to him. "That bastard Danzo will pay for this act of treason. Ino's name of possible candidates was on this list."

"Actually Inoichi I don't think we need to worry about Danzo using Naruto to kill us since he's in otherwise he would have released him already right Hokage-sama?"

"Correct. Naruto and these three young ladies behind me managed to escape from one of ROOT's experimental lab with their lives, unfortunately you should be aware Inoichi that he and his new sisters had to end the lives nine of those missing children on the list since Danzo saw it fit to send them after Anko, all of them being of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." The Hokage stated, surprising the three clan heads.

"Hokage-sama we demand that Danzo Shimura be placed under arrest, interrogated, and put on trial along with anyone else involved shinobi or civilian who funded this!" Choza demanded.

"But we don't know how many child soldiers Danzo amassed from our dead children not to mention he could have Uchiha's among them well." Hiashi demanded not liking how unmarked branch members ended up in the hands of Danzo's ROOT but how his daughters could have ended up being the same.

"Don't worry, no Uchiha's were among them however they stole sperm from a cold storage along with a woman named Rei Uzumaki to create a child with both Uzumaki and Uchiha blood traits but she committed suicide to prevent anymore from being created." Sin who stepped forward said before Hiashi looked her way to ask,

"How do you know this, girl?"

"Because that child would have been my sibling sir and I have a name. It's Uzumaki, Sin Uzumaki...use it or else that insult will be your last because I won't hesitate to pluck out your eyes for turning a blind eye for what your clan did to Kushina's son and my brother in all but blood, you hear me you white eye'd jackass?!" Sin said. "But it would be expected from someone who bullies his own daughter since he can't stand up to his own father and let his brother die for him!"

"You dare threaten me and belittle the Hyuga clan? I'll end your insolent tongue!" Hiashi said before engaging his Byakugan only to stop and find himself holding his throat as if he couldn't breath.

Hiruzen watched obviously as Sin used her abilities to show the shinobi council the true power of ROOT's Project Phoenix as Hiashi found himself on the receiving end of one of its survivors fury. He couldn't help but allow the girl to teach him a lesson before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to say,

"Release him Sin. He's learned his lesson, that's enough." Said Naruto who's face was still in the hood. Then he looked to Hiashi before he said, "Hokage, please inform Hiashi if he should insult my family again, my new face will be the last thing he'll ever see." He said before pulling down his hood to show them his new image.

The look on the faces of all the clan heads was of fear as they saw the boy who they once knew as the blond prankster of their village was no more. Now in the place of a young boy with blond hair and fox whiskers, stood a being with the image of a blood red skull.

Tsume was the most mournful as she knew the boy's mother, a boy she disregarded because she figured him for an orphan with the demon fox within him. The same boy she ordered Kiba to stay away from when she promised Kushina that her Kiba would watch his back when they attended the academy...

She has dishonored her pledge and to the Inuzaka that mean everything...

Sin on the other hand was sending this information to Naruto's mind as he put that away for later before telling her to read the minds of the others and was already liking what was going on in the mind of Hiashi so far.

Hiashi felt the same way. If Hitomi were still alive, she would kill him for not seeing the obvious and the fact that both he and his wife made a pledge between Uzumaki heir and his oldest Hinata and ordered her to stay away from him made things worse.

He would need to fix this quickly and if necessary put an end to the Hyuga branch family line.

Even if he had to arrange an accident for the Hyuga Family council to prevent them from controlling the lives of his daughters and redeem himself in his daughters eyes.

He would also redeem himself in Neji's eyes as well for his brother Hizashi's sake as well since he knew the boy blamed Hinata for his fathers death but ignored it.

He didn't want to meet his wife or Kushina in the afterlife ready to punish him for his shortsightedness…

The others were thinking the same things before Shikaku asked a simple question.

"How can we fix this troublesome injustice?" He asked wondering how he's going to break the news to his wife and son...more so his wife since she also knew Kushina.

"I have an idea if you're interested but it involves both the clan head and the Hokage giving an asylum to a prisoner like us who looks different from us."

"Of course feel free take Anko and bring him here."

_{There is no need for that Hiruzen Sarutobi I've been monitoring you from.} _Said a figure with a silver body as he rose from the floor as if he was a ghost.

"Who are you." Asked the Third Hokage.

_{When I was flesh and blood I was once Armin Zola, Chief Doctor and Alchemist of Helmut Zemo, Baron of 13th House of Zemo in the western lands but you may call me Naruto's new retainer Renzo in public.} _He said before the silver faceless body took on a smaller shape of Naruto but instead of his hair being blond like Naruto's before Danzo's experimentation, his hair was red.

"What happened to you?" Tsume asked still feeling on edge from seeing Naruto's new form and now something that could not only go through walls but could shape shift without chakra.

_{My current form you see is due to me speaking out of turn about the treatment of the test subjects including Naruto when Danzo wanted to kill him. However the head researcher used me as an example of Naruto's new skills by fatally wounding me for Naruto to save.}_ Zola added. {_By sealing my body into this body I now inhabit making me into the being you see before you.}_

"Could Naruto restore your old body?" Choza asked.

_{No it's too late I'm afraid my body and this adaptiod have fully merged meaning I shall never know life or death's touch unless Naruto destroys the seal.}_ He informed the clan head.

"Are there more like you?" Inochi asked.

_{No I am the only one of my kind with free will, however the ones who failed and survived the Phoenix serum procedure became strong in body but became mindless machines while the ones who he considered troublesome had blank state and loyalty seals placed on their bodies for Danzo and his supporters to control and have been placed in stasis pods all over the village from what my body could faintly detect.}_ Zola explained.

"You mean to tell us Danzo has an army of things adaptoid as you called them spread throughout the village and has the power to summon them to attack us at anytime?" Choza asked.

_{I would normally say yes however, when Danzo saw the usefulness in Naruto's intelligence he demanded he do this with the others subjects and place a seal on them that would react to Danzo's chakra however unknown to him, Naruto placed a secondary seal that would override his own.}_ Zola informed Choza and the group. {_However Naruto's voice will give the user self awareness again and most of them hate Danzo more than me for their condition.}  
_

"Then we should wait until Danzo makes his move then." Tsume suggested not wanting to see what would happen if those things were unleashed on the village.

"No Tsume, I called you all here today because we're ending this now. Hiashi and Inoichi, I want both to organize your clans's members in ANBU's ranks and to go reopen the Military Police station as it's co-captains and begin mobilizing under the Emergency Powers Act as of now this village is under Martial Law.

"What are your orders for the Military Police Force Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi.

"I want you to begin rounding up every Civilian Council member and bring them to the council chambers at once I don't care what excuse they come up with or who reason they give to disregarded not attending. They either attend the meeting with you or end up in a holding cell in the T&I department who will be working with your police force." The Hokage told them before adding, "I'm also giving you a list of those in ANBU who can be trusted while Neko and her force will be dealing with the ANBU who are serving as Danzo's eyes and ears in ROOT."

_{Excuse me Hokage-sama but I'd like to make a suggestion.}_ Zola said before showing the group a scroll that showed a 3D overhead view of Konoha that shocked the group. _{If you allow Naruto to use the override scrolls early we'll have the forces needed to deal with Danzo if he attempts to make a move.}_

* * *

**Shimura Residence**

Unknown to the Clan heads and the Hokage, at this moment Danzo Shimura was in his home's personal study currently reading a scroll and map given to him by one of his loyal Ne agents. It showed him that an army has been placed in the village during the First Hokage's reign that was unstoppable, needed no chakra, and would do his bidding and the permission use them as he wished.

At first he paranoid wondering who would give him a scroll to control an army, however dismissed it as a sign of Kami telling him it was his time to take his rightful place as the Fifth Hokage and begin his divine campaign that would lead to him becoming the ruler of the elemental nations.

However it also left him with many unanswered questions and one in particular centering around about what happened to the squad who sent out to retrieve Orochimaru's former student for the whereabouts of Namikaze's spawn...

But that could wait.

If he was reading the scrolls correctly, he would become Lord of the Elemental nations and would remove all threats to his rule within a year time...

Especially the currently missing Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...

However he never noticed the scrolls he kept hidden away in his safe missing due to a being who could walk through walls that broke into his safe and placed it inside the night before.

The War Hawk and founder of ROOT would never know what would soon be awaiting him and those who support him...

He would learn that Kami had nothing to do with his future...


	3. Ch 3 Naruto's Mask Dropped

**Ch. 3: Naruto's Mask dropped**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Naruto, that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto nor do I own the Red Skull, Hydra or anything I use from Marvel universe since they are the property of Marvel Comic who happens to be owned by Disney now like Star Wars whose lawyers are legion.

* * *

**Uchiha Military Police Headquarters:**

Hiashi Hyuga stood outside with Inochi Yamanaka and ANBU members from respected clans outside the main doors of the Uchiha Military Police Headquarters.

Not long ago the Hokage authorized the commandeering due to the state of emergency that was evident from Naruto's proof that Danzo Shimura not only was running ROOT again but that he was responsible for Naruto's kidnapping and the kidnapping of other innocent children including Uzumaki Clan members who made their way to the western lands thinking Konoha betrayed them if the foul mouth Uzumaki girl named Sin was any indication...

But the thing that had Hiashi worried more was Danzo's experimenting with a Orochimaru's research and how it affected Naruto as test subjects. He remembered what Hinata told him of the boy during his time in the academy before his disappearance and how much of a troublemaker the boy was to the Hyuga clan when he turned all robes belonging to the Main branch's members orange and put the underwear of the women in the main branch with the exception of his daughters on display as a way of getting attention.

Now the boy was replaced with a young man who was horribly disfigured by the experiment authorized by the Elders as a way of making him into their weapon. However, the side effects gained him greater intelligence and enhanced strength beyond Sannin levels.

To the head of the Hyuga clan, the price was too costly as he no longer was the carefree child who pranked his clan...

And after with his heritage was released to the clan heads he knew that Naruto would become quite vengeful with those who betrayed the Fourth's last wish while becoming the patriot who warned them about Danzo's treason and no one would question the boy's actions after the War Hawk is brought to justice plus the fact that he warned them of the Elder's plan to release an army of enhanced shinobi who didn't have need for chakra, was also a thing that would make history.

He wanted to make sure history judged the Hyuga clan properly since he already lost too much already due to the Hyuga council's short minded thinking...especially his own father's.

But he would meditate on that later. For now he was waiting for the seals on the doors to the Military Police Headquarters to be removed...

When the seals on the doors were unlocked, he found it strange to enter the Military Police station the Uchiha used, that was still in pristine condition. As Inoichi volunteered to look around the armory, he chose to check the training hall which was on the lower levels and what he found surprised him.

Groups of men and women with mocha colored skin and light red hair were training rigorously in advanced looking ANBU gear either with swords and shuriken, hand to hand, or jutsus...

It had the Hyuga head wondering if the Uchiha who were in on the coup knew them and gave them housing here, before three ANBU in Youma masks appeared and knelt before the men...

"State your names trespassers!" Ordered the Oni ANBU leading member in a feminine voice with their hand on their weapon.

"I am Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan and by order of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, I order you to state your name and why you're using this building."

"Dr. Essex ordered us to use and maintain this center for training until summoned by him or someone who oppose Lord Danzo, if he had fallen." The ANBU said before removing her mask to reveal her face.

Her hair was cut short and had a mocha skin color and her hair was a shade lighter shade of red she also had her hand on her ninjato as did the other ANBU behind her.

What shocked Hiashi more, was how the female ANBU looked like an exact copy of Kushina Uzumaki if her skin was lighter and her hair was dark crimson. But he remembered from the notes Anko required that this Essex person was a master of genetic research and it left him wondering who else he could have cloned.

He also started to surmised that this Essex may have created these Uzumaki duplicates for Naruto to use against Danzo's army as penance. But that was too soon, he would muse on it later before asking.

"What is your name ANBU?"

"I am Shi of the First of Seventy, my lord."

"How many of you are here?"

"50 are active sir, however, we have more of us guarding the secondary level beneath this complex until ordered by Uzumaki Naruto to do otherwise." The ANBU told him before asking, "What are your orders sir?"

Hearing this made him consider something for later but for now he would deal with Danzo...

"Gather up your numbers and prepare them for peacekeeping duty. As of now you are conscripted into the Konoha Military Police force and will begin rounding up traitors to the Hokage's authority." He said handing her a copy of the orders from the Hokage.

The ANBU looked at the order before looking to the others. "Orders received. We'll begin the operation at once!" Before vanishing back into her shadow and reappearing in the training area below to relay their orders...

* * *

**In the village...**

This first of many council members were being rounded up...

In the Haruno residence Sakura Haruno was having dinner with her mother while putting up a good front lying to her parents about how well she had been doing in class while dealing with the fact that after Naruto disappeared, the girls who had bullied her decided since the boy she once hit was gone, she was no longer under his protection and started picking on her again.

However, her mother Mebuki Haruno, wasn't buying it and was going to get answers out of her about how things really were going until knocks on the door were heard.

When she went to the front of the compound to greet them, she was met with members Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiashi Hyuga dressed in what looked like the updated Military Police force gear...

Sakura, like her mother, thought the organization was disbanded after the Uchiha massacre.

"Councilwoman Haruno, your presences in the council chamber is requested, please come with us."

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about first?" Mebuki asked.

"Sorry Councilwoman, all I can tell you is that there has been an incident and you need to be in the council chambers at once." Hiashi told her.

Hearing this the first thing on Sakura's mind was shock before she looked at her mother and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Something came up at work dear so I'll need you to put up dinner after Shiori comes back." She said smiling at her while waving and backing away to close the door behind her before leaving. "Bye dear." Leaving Sakura alone.

She wondered if everything was okay but decided to go back to eating dinner alone since her cousin Shiori was a member of the ANBU Black Ops and was part of the group still looking for Naruto Uzumaki along with a few other members of the force.

She also wondered if Naruto would remember her and if so forgive her for all the times she hit him...

However, she also promised if it was the baka's idea of a joke to get people to notice him, she'll beat him until he'll never do it again.

* * *

**Merchant District**

**Genma residents**

Shoji Genma, the leader of the shopkeeper guild was entertaining his latest secretary before breaking the news about firing her, he couldn't allow someone working for him to claim he was the father of her child. On the bright side, he would hand the child over to ROOT who would make use of him...

Speaking about ROOT, Danzo reminded him about attending another meeting tomorrow about updates to the Kyuubi brat disappearance and hoping Danzo would find him first and put an end the Sandaime Hokage's current mismanagement of Konoha.

However to take his mind off such ugly business, he would indulge himself with playing with his used toy one more time before...he heard the knock on the door...

He'd let the guards he hired answer it...

However he still heard knocking.

Angered by this insult, he grabbed his robe to see who was at the door he found..

Nothing.

Angered by this, he figured it was just the Kyuubi brat announcing his return, to went to grab his flintlock pistol back in his room he had gotten from the Land of Iron.

However when he entered the room, he found it had new occupants as Hayato Hyuga, one of the Hyuga branch house members, in his room beside him where an ANBU wearing Oni mask were waiting for him. He also noticed one of them had his flintlock pistol in his sash and the girl gone.

"Shoju Genma, by order of the Hokage your presences has been requested in the Council chambers, please come with us." Hayato ordered the merchant leader.

"How dare you break into my home like common thieves! I not moving from this sp-!" He didn't get to finish before one of the Oni masked ANBU hit him from behind.

* * *

It was like that with all the civilian homes, some of them complied like Mebuki Haruno or attempted to resist like Shoji only to be brought to the to the Council chamber where the Hokage and the clan head's were waiting for them.

Even the Hokage's former team members weren't immune to the emergency summons

They also noticed the Anbu with the Oni mask were not only standing over the civilian council members, but they ignored every order given to them unless the Hyuga or Yamanaka accompanying them nodded in approval.

It was until the arrival of The Elders, the civilian members decided to grow a spine and stand so they could shout demands at the Hokage.

"How dare you abuse your power and send shinobi into our homes to drag us here Hizuren!" Stood the councilmember who was an overweight looking man, only to be forced back into his seat by an ANBU with abnormal strength.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hiruzen!" Himura demanded.

"You're forgetting your place Himura but if your want reasons for this meeting just look on your desk."

Himura and the other civilian council looked at the various files of evidence mounted against them due to a project Danzo told them nothing about.

"We know nothing of this project Phoenix Hokage-sama and why does the Kyuubi brat's have the names of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as his parents." Demanded Koharu Utatane over the shouting and denial of the civilian council members.

"Because it's the truth. Only myself, my students Tsunade and Jiraiya knew the truth however it seems that Danzo also knew as well since he was so eager to turn the last of the Namikaze-Uzumaki into his personal weapon to the point of experimenting on him and other members of his clan who escaped Uzushiogakure's fall." Hiruzen explained. "However if you people had decided to honor Minato's final wish, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You're just speculating we didn't know he was the Fourth Hokage's son and if what you said is true then Danzo tricked us as well." Homura Mitokano objected hoping to save her life.

"So are you saying that if you knew Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son, you would never have signed off on him being volunteered as a weapon for Danzo's ROOT program?" Shikia asked already knowing the answer the Elder would give would be false.

"The evidence mounted against you is quite alarming Elder Mitokado." Shino countered. "It's clearly you those alongside Elder Utatane willingly joined Danzo's little cabal for your own greed since your personal seal alongside the seal of the Civilian Council approving of the inhuman research and now that you're caught for your illogical act of treason, the logical option for you is to act as if you're the victim and attempt to save face by shifting blame."

"However it won't happen here because you're troublesome plan had failed." Shikaku added before pointing to the main doors to the chamber opened as he said. "Because your victims of your experiments survived."

As the doors were opened three girls wearing clothing adorned with the Uzumaki crest and one cloaked figure in a black robe walked into the room.

"Who..who are these Children?" Mebuki asked not liking where things were heading.

"I'm Sin of the Uzumaki Clan and like my brother and my two sisters' presences alone is the proof of your fellow Elder's many crimes Ms. Haruno." The freckled redhead said with a serious tone in her voice. She wore an outfit similar to Anko Mitarashi however her trench coat was red and had the Uzumaki crest on her sleeve. "But unlike the others you shouldn't worry too much since it was you who found out about what you had been truly funding Danzo had your mind wiped by the Yamakura Clan members within his ROOT instead of killed due to your position on the council." She informed her before looking to the Hokage.

"Indeed however due to your funding, you'll should be fined and imprisoned but due to your service in the shinobi forces during the Third Shinobi world war you'll be given a pardon and will be reactivated for D-ranked missions as warning." The Hokage ordered before looking at the ANBU beside her. "Take her to the Military Police Station and have Inoichi himself look over her mind for gaps or false memories.

"Understood Hokage-sama!" Said the the Oni Anbu.

"This is an outrage!" Screamed Kohaku. "If Councilwoman Haruno is being excused from this farce of a witch hunt due to T&I specialist Yamanaka, I demand that we be given the same opportunity!"

"Actually you're forgetting your place my former teammate; Konoha's rule is not a democracy, it's a dictatorship and I'm the ultimate authority in this village only with the Daimyo being the main authority overruling my own." He yelled. "Now let me tell you as of now every law you and the rest of your co-conspirators in the Civilian Council passed without my knowledge from giving you control of the Ninja Academy, to the various attempt you made to take control of my ANBU will be added as evidence in your trials and you have already been found guilty of treason and after first light by the authority of the Fire Daimyo will be put to death!"

"Lord Hokage, I ask that we be given another chance."

"Why should I grant you what you've denied Naruto since his birth if it wasn't for my Elders, I would have put you all to death long ago but I plan to make examples out of you for your successors and the shinobi whose skills can still be salvaged for the good of the village unlike you who can be put to death on your actions toward Naruto alone!"

"Please allow us to make it up to the boy when he's found." Taro Shurinei, head of the Civilian Property District who even added. "I'll even give him a new home complete with servants out of my own pocket." Pleaded the Council member only to hear the laughter of the Shinobi Clan heads, the Hokage and the four children before asking.

"Why are you all laughing at me?" He asked only to hear an answer from a familiar voice.

"Perhaps it's due to the irony of knowing how late you truly are." The familiar voice said as the council noticed the looks of fear from both Kohaku and Homura who looked like they had already knew since the later of the Elders asked,

"Young Lord Uzumaki...is that you?" Kokaku asked with fear in her voice only to hear the cloaked figure's laughter as he was falling to his knees still keeping his face covered before the blonde rushed to his side to ask,

"Brother are you alright?" She asked wearing a modified version of an ANBU normal bodysuit with the Uzumaki crest on her belt buckle.

"Yes Yelena, it's just I heard something funny coming out of the mouth of the old hag's mouth." He said pointing at Kohaku before saying, "Isn't that right Honorable Elder?"

"Lord Uzumaki this isn't like you please give me and the rest of the Civilian Council a way to redeem ourselves for Danzo's crimes."

It was then that Naruto removed his hood to get the desired effect of reactions from the civilian council already seeing that Danzo has doomed them all before he spoke...

"How dare you claim to say you can undo Danzo's actions when you could have honored the word of the Fourth Hokage, when you could have treated me like a hero and the way how you're calling me Lord Uzumaki instead of Kyuubi brat of the Demon Fox is quite insulting." He said allowing the words to sink in before he continued.

"How interesting that the same people in this room are responsible for placing me in the orphanage to be unloved, hated, and wanting to die only to live to repeat the process once again." He growled out, enjoying the looks of fear from the faces of those who were guilty of his suffering in one way or another.

"Oh yes, I know some of you are thinking how ungrateful I am for not accepting a small bed spring that provided no comfort and the moldy sheet that adorned it, digging through trash for spoiled foods for nourishment, attending a school that forced me out of to only to place me in detention with tests I couldn't pass or how instructors reward students causing me harm while punishing me for defending myself, and let's not forget about your support of ROOT who the Hokage shut down and was responsible for my new look. But what really is the insult is how you dare to claim me as your honorable lord...HOW FOOLISH DO YOU THINK I AM?!" He shouted before looking to the Hokage and the Shinobi Council. "Lord Hokage I wish to leave with my sisters, the only good thing from this ordeal."

"Of course Naruto but as the Uzumaki Clan head still I need you to give your vote on their sentence."

"I think the Honorable Civilian Council already know my choice already so I'd like to go to my family home now with a Military Police escort if you don't mind."

"I'll have Inu escort you the Namikaze Estate were ANBU Neko and newly promoted Jounin Anko Mitarashi will be waiting for you." Hiruzen said before an ANBU with a Inu mask appeared beside Naruto, only for the ANBU himself to find weapons at his head, chest and groin as the sisters said,

"Hokage-sama can you choose someone else as an escort?" Asked Natasha who pointed his weapon at his crotch.

"Why would you want that?"

"Hokage, this ANBU Inu is truly Kakashi Hatake, student to Minato Namikaze correct?" Asked Naruto in a cold voice.

"Yes."

"Then we want someone else. You dishonored the wishes of Naruto's parents by not looking out for him when he needed you."

"Did Anko tell you this?"

"Oh yes she also told about your late arrivals as well."

It was then that Zola had shown up with and knelt to Naruto.

"Rise and report Renzo."

"ANBU teams one, three, four, and seven through ten have succeeded in intercepting the pods containing the Adaptoid shinobi although it seemed Danzo Shimura had already released 6 of the Adaptiods, however there was an unknown variable that was not taken into account."

"What?"

{_During my confrontation with him, I blasted his arm off an arm that had red eyes all over it and he attempted to use some strange power on me."_ He said showing the containment canister with an arm that had various eyes over it to the Hokage. "_When the ANBU assigned to me went to place suppression seals on the canster, the damaged adaptiod manged to activated on its own and merged with his wounded body and fusing with it} When he was done he said something about escaping to someone named Orochimaru."_ He said showing Danzo's new Adaptoid body.

"Why didn't you pursue?"

_{Because he adapted to my attack with a shield before teleporting.} _

"Great we'll need to place him in the Bingo book now how troublesome."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama what's an adaptoid?" Asked Kakashi.

"Something that going to be Classified under SSS due to being very troublesome." Shikaku said before lighting up a cigarette.

* * *

**Otokagure**

Orochimaru was meditating in silence as his doors were blown open as what looked like Danzo had entered the room

"Danzo what happened to making the Hokage want to exile you?" The Snake Sannin mused before asking, "Does it have to do with the sudden return of the Uzumaki-Namikaze and your involvement with his disappearance?"

"What?!"

"Oh please, one of my informants has one of his Flesh Clones dressed as one of your ROOT ANBU in the Hokage's office overhearing everything...the boy even had advanced Chakra Armor surpassing the ones rumored to being used in Snow Country and lets not even talk about the young women who claimed to be Uzumaki among him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danzo said surprised by what the Snake Sannin told him. "I just found details about a new weapon that would be easy to control and the next thing I know ANBU in Oni masks and a being that matched my Jutsu show up to arrest me for treason."

"That still doesn't explain your makeover or who framed you." Orochimaru said before wondering if he should rethink pushing back his plans on invading Konoha with Suna.

"I don't know one of those Adaptoid things I found woke up on its own and merged with my body," He said before growing a shield, and other strange weapons with his new arm. "My mind is flowing with information of things unknown to this world. I can see the universe being remade in our image no longer needing the power of multiple Sharingan."

_'But I still do, you fool but this technology may be useful.'_ Orochimaru thought to himself before asking, "Have you brought a few of those Adaptoids with you?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Not at the moment but for now lets find you some personal quarters."

As they both walked out of the room both men thought one thing in their minds, '_I will master this new power and use it to finish you and take control of the elemental nations before becoming the god of this world.'_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long I made some mistake and wanted to make some improvements and thankful for AnimeWriterFreak help in both proofreading and ideas and left me with some questions too...

- I've shown Konoha's Shinobi Council gaining an army to fight Danzo and Civilian supporters and used the Oni Anbu which is part Naruto's master plan ...

- I'm still wondering if I went too far with how I dealt with the Council...or not far enough.

- I going to go in depth on how far Naruto's new sisters will protect him and what you saw with Kakashi just now is just a small fraction so expect more.

- Should I make Kakashi suffer and regret abandoning the fourths son and the next chapters or allow him to be forgiven...

- Tsunade and Jiraiya who in my eyes should receive fall back from this as well how should they return to the village ...

[Note: Special thanks to the guest who gave me the idea...]

By outrunning bounty hunters and hunter nin sent by the Fire Damiyo wanting an explanation on why member of a Founding bloodline of the Village was treated like crap...

or

Having Zola send send one of the Many cloned superheroes and villains at his disposal on Naruto's behalf. And please feel free to offer an suggestion on who should go after who first and if the return to Konoha should be easy or hard. ))

- Oh and don't think I've forgotten about the Naruto's cannon enemies like Akatsuki , Mist, or the Places in Movie arc's like the Land of the Snow or Waterfall I'm currently watching Naruto OVA's and reading Avengers and X-men TPB for inspiration on were I should go next...

- I'm also working on the creation of Western Nation Continent which will be somewhere in the 18th-19th century era that will eventually end up in the Elemental Eastern continent which will play a large role in what will happen next...

With that said I'll get started..

Cheers

Kmon13


End file.
